Jigoku no ryōken
by jinto of the forsaken stars
Summary: the rewrite of the angel's seal i didn't like how it started. changed the name to the proper translation
1. Chapter 1

this is the rewrite of the angels seal it will not change but i dont like how i started it off so i discided to change the beginning but everything will be the change naruto will act like lelouch but will have lights laugh and lights kira smile he will act some what evil and dark often killing when he is angered the harem has not changed the main girls will be hinata, fem sasuke,femkyuubi,ino, hanabi, fem kimimaro and the others will be his concubines that will be used for his pleasure well then lets get started shall we? please review or pm me if you want a girl to be in his harem and tell me where you want them as

i do not own naruto or anything that i might use in this fanfic

_their are tales of a demon so powerful..._

_so foul that its very name was told in the hasted whispers _

_it was once said that its one gaze could kill ...no...masscre an entire army _

_those who did survive the demons fury went insane even the feared jyuubi no akuma would run and hide out of fear its even said that he sealed himself into a human just to get away from the foul demon that took pleasure in killing just to see their faces as their life left their eyes..._

_survivers who lived his through his gaze could only mumble how beautiful his silver eyes were in raining blood... his pupils were in the shape of ravin in mid flight his hair darker than any known black his smile wider than any they have ever seen and his youki swarmed around him black and silver and merely being around him would currupt even the most holy of beings _

_but it was his laugh... it was this that sigenled his victems life was about to end..._

_but... a few years before he was overwhemled and ambushed and killed by the seven armys of both heven and hell he had a son _

_and now thousands of years later..._

_now here is the story of his desendent _

a young a boy no older than thirteen he layed in a puddle of his own blood he and his team were ambushed by kumo-nin on their first c rank mission they had to patroll the border of their lands one of them had got him off gard and attacked him with seven sword combo slash whats worse no one tried to save him hell even his sensei thanked THANKED them for killing him calling him a disgusting monster naruto growled he was NOT going to die not here! he refused to DIE HERE!

he looked over to his team sasuke the rookie of the year was shaking in fear he looked closer he could see tears running down his face as they looked into each other's eyes. he looked over to sakura who was pleading to sasuke to save them he looked at her in disgust what did he ever see in that bitch? from the corner of his eyes he saw team eight running towards his team. thats right they were put on a joint mission with them... he growled as she heard the platnum blond saying something about him jumping in and not letting her sasuke-kun defeat them sasuke then smacked his forehead and gave her a big wtf face he chocked up blood but he felt time come to a stop as he felt him self being pulled.

**mindscape**

he looked around amazed as he saw a female with pure black robes she was beautiful with black hair and black eyes put in an angry look as she frowned she held her self royally naruto felt the hatred she had for him and growled in anger "and you are?" he asked glaring back at her which she sneered at him "i am death _boy_ and i will be taking you and your tenet to the deepest and darkest level of makai and leave you there to rot" she said he looked at her and smiled "im not going anywhere i still have to be hokage" he said she than laughed "hokage? NEVER! you weren't even supposed to be alive! BOY you shouldve died when DAMNED FOX was sealed inside you. you will die now naruto lets go" shini said as she went to grab him until a hand grabbed hers.

shini looked at the small lithe girl looking at her she looked around eleven or twelve just one year younger than naruto she had bright red waist length hair her eyes the color of the darkest blood her pale skin made her red eyes stand out alot more than they should have. her velvet red kimono looked like it was about to rip at her large c-cuped bust and her kimono had stopped at her thighs as if it was ment to be slept in she wore a colar around her neck with the kanji for seal on its tag she also had fox ears and nine beautilful fox tails

shini had back handed the kitsune "dont touch me you MONSTER!' shini yelled naruto had grabbed ahold of the girl before she hit the wet and dirty sewer floor 'you okay?" he asked her she blushed as she found herself in his arms not trusting her voice she nodded as she unconchously snuggled deeper into his arms. shini looked shocked " why are comferting that thing! she's the thing that made your life hell who had you beaten starved put in the hospital so many times that you have your own personal room there so tell me why i-i dont get it..." she said her eyes wide in die beleaf. naruto glared at her "yes she did make my life a never ending hell but i do not hate her for it no... i ... i hate ... (naruto growls) i hate the people that made my life hell she did nothing but heal me after i was beaten and broken i will not let you hurt MY akatenshi" naruto so boldly yelled at DEATH herself. tsuki blushed and smiled as she looked at him as she clung tighter to his clothing. shini looked at him no.. she looked at his eyes once an ocean blue now the most beautiful shade of silver his hair darkened to a black that was darker than hers she paled she felt something that she haddn't felt since that demon existed his body grew his pupils became ravens in midflight while the whites of his eyes darkened to black with three bloody red rings circled the raven like pupil she backed away as she saw his ears rise up to that of a black wolf ears and a single black tail appeared tsuki gasped as a bright currupted light had begun to woze itself around his right hand leaving a mark that had millions beyond millions ago would have made even kami her sister cower in terrer "the mark of the beast... the legendary makai ryuoken reborn..." she thought now panicking she thought wise to run even a newborn makai ryuoken had enough controled power to fight aginst her evenly she soon dissapeared.

naruto frowned he wanted to kill her "akatenshi-chan how do we get out of here?" he asked her she shook her head" i have no body naruto-samma i am a spirit but al you have to do is wake up..." she said looking at the naruto which in her opinion was the hotest guy/demon who ever lived she looked down sadly naruto smiled gently and stroked her cheek "then i'll make you one but first... i need to show these bastards whose back and better than ever!" he said smiling evilly tsuki smiled and nodded "yes my lord show those foolish children they are aginst you the new makai ryouken" she said as he dissappeared

naruto woke up groggily to see that they were fighting he guessed they wanted the hyuuga dumb kumo nin he smiled as knowledge began to feel his mind knowledge demon artes and jutsus even summoning spells! were now at his disposal he grinned madly as he sat knowing what he was going to do to that poor bastard... that stabbed him...

kirabi and yugito weren't getting any younger kirabi had to go and kill the one he thought was the weakest she then the uchiha had screamed in anger having his sharingan activated and was now atempting to beat kirabi was only toying with him laughing while she was fighting the rest... than she felt it... killing intent... nothing than what have ever felt before.. this ki... almost felt gleeful almost happy...than she saw him... the dead leaf ninja his eyes she couldn't move... "n-nibi w-whats going on!" she pleaded asked the demon in her head "**... a demon kitten one who scared kami and all of the gods. you can call the makai ryouken** **DONT FIGHT HIM! his power knows no limit... it took all the armies of both heavan and makai just to scratch him**" yugito froze in fear...he merely smiled at her and looked away... she let ouot a sigh she didn't know she had.

naruto turned to the man who had tried to kill him sasuke looked like he was about to piss himself. naruto smiled gleefully the man before had been in denial shouting "kai" like he was some genjutsu naruto's smile widened hhe spoke quitly "you know... those who are prepared to kill... SHOULD PREPARED TO BE KILLED!" naruto shouted him as the raven in his eyes began to flap its wings the kumo nin's panicing ceased as his eyes glowed red. naruto's smile became a annaoyed frown "i naruto lord of makai command you to.. DIE!" naruto said with a voice unlike his own the kumo nin nodded as he lopped off his own head. sasuke looked at him in disbealeaf "h-how did you do that!" he shouted at him. "i used my new bloodline sasuke" he said calmly.

sasuke just looked at him "you have a bloodline?" he asked some what amazed "yes its called the shigan (deatheye) sasuke where is team 10?" he asked sasuke shook his head they went to go report kakashi ran away after relizing he couldn't win sakura... was killed" he said looking down. "what are we going to do about her?" he asked as he looked at naruto who turned to the girl he smiled "i'll keep her... i've always wanted a cat" naruto said walking up to her while she crawled away not abling to stand

"n-no stay away from me!" she begged him. naruto kept walking towards her he bent down to where they were eye to eye he then muttered something low enough where she couldn't hear it then a flash of green and gold light she was completly healed "i wont allow my servents to be hurt now get up.. you belong to me now your life is mine" she looked at as a black colar had suddenly appeared around her neck written on the tag was nibi-chan she looked at him and glared until she felt her body burn all she heard was hers and nibi's screams until she passed out naruto nodded at his work as he fused the two souls together how did he do it? he thought that now being the new makai ryouken he gained the last ones knowledge and expirences and anything else the last one had he grinned as he picked up her body massaging her small d cupped bust earning him a small moan from his slave. grinned even more as sasuke looked at him "come on we have to get home with my new pet" he said as he walked past a stunned sasuke. sasuke nodded as he walked behind him "_whats happened to you naruto?_" he asked himself...

well let me know if you like this one better please let me know


	2. Chapter 2

well... it seems a few people like this one more im glad cause naruto's iching to use his new powers i have already shown you his shigan of course its really lelouch's geass but it will be called the shigan cause well... i want it to :) also naruto will have light's kira personality when he fights and by the way i messed up in the first chapter it wasn't team 8 it was team 10 team 8 wont be seen until later and yes i killed sakwhora... and kirabi. also i do not own naruto or anything else i might use i might use in this fanfic

...

naruto continued to carry his 'new pet' as he called her dispite her being awake and abling to move she growled at him her two blond cat tails which she got from from becoming the new nibi twitched madly with anger and oddly enough arousal she also began to to purr when he began to scratch her right cat ear causing him to chuckle.

she didn't know why but the thought of being a pet sounded oddly good to her but she was not going to tell that to her new master. she sighed alittle as her head ached as her mind was asorbing the knowledge that the old nibi had into her she turned to the other boy what was his name?... sasuke! that was his name he kept looking at backwards at naruto but she stopped thinking when she heard something she looked at naruto "hmmm?" was her reply naruto sighed "i said do you want to walk? we are two miles away from town." he said as he watched her intently which she blushed and nodded as she felt him let her down she felt better as she stretched her legs in a very cat like manner. which caused naruto to chuckle as he scratched her head alittle she blushed as she began to purr snuggling up to his hand "it seems your getting used to being my pet a lot faster than i thought you would" naruto said more to himself than anyone else she glared at him but stopped as she looked down and nodded "yes i am ...master" she said slowly. naruto gave her a somewhat gentle smile and began to walk again with her right beside him.

"naruto we are at least a four weeks walk from konaha even if we do use the trees the town we need to rest soon you may be new and improved me and your pet aren't" he said looking at his partner and looking away quikly. naruto rose an eyebrow noticing the pink tenge on his friends cheeks he grinned as he smelt venilla and honey sickles wafting off of sasuke in waves his grin widened as he walked up to him he looked at his pet and sent her orders to her tellapathicly "_get behind him and lok for anything that you might reginazed as a seal_" he told her as she nodded as she walked up to sasuke and after a while of awkardness she took a look of shock and returned to her master "_he as a gender seal on right shoulder kunoichi often use them to disgiuse thier gender so they wont be raped during a mission or during interratgation master" _she said hoping to make her master happy she wasn't dissapointed when he scratched her head gently smiling. "_good girl i'll properly award you later_" he thought smiling. yugito blushed as her insides began to burn with lust as she saw the look in her master's eyes.

sasuke sighed as he looked at naruto the new naruto he shivered as he focused more chakra into his seal so he wouldn't reviel that he was indeed a she. she turned her head and looked at naruto's so called pet as she walked back to him what was that all about? she asked her self as she began to silently panic "does she know? will she tell him? will he tell those bastards on the civallin council?" she continued to ask herself any color she had was draining from her face "what if kakashi-sensei found out? he was already a perv what if he tried to do something to her if he finds out" she asked herself again

she looked over her shoulder to find out what nibi was doing she caught her smiling at her and she could've sworn she saw naruto wink at her and lick his lips she blushed harder as she quikly turned her head around making sure he didn't her lapse in her supposed emo personality.

naruto laughed alittle oh he was going to have fun teasing sasuke.

...

**few hours later.**

they walked into a nearby town called tanzaku city. naruto yawned lazily, yugito plotted plans to make her master even more happy some had brought her nose to bleed alittle and to lick her lips, sasuke was silently panicking praying to kami that naruto didn't know about her secret but for some reason she wanted him to find out but she was brought out of her thoughts as she looked up and saw a few thugs harassing a waitor naruto looked at them and gave a small sadistic smile to his lips he snapped his fingers on instinct conjuring solid balck flames with silver outlines he gave a blood chilling laugh as they freaked out and tried to put them out even going to the point of pouring water on them...sadly it didn't work and they burnt to death after naruto called off the flames nothing was left not even bones he gave a another chuckle before walking away.

some where in the crouds was team 10 and kakashi who was mad at himself for not saving sasuke. ino was sad because she lost her one true love and her rival/best friend but she looked shocked when she saw sasuke with the girl that had killed sakura and another boy who felt like a manifestion of evil itself... but he wore those horrible jumpsuits that baka naruto wares but she saw that smile of his when he had killed those thugs it felt so...inticing just addicting she stopped breathing when he looked at her and them but what she didn't see was the glare he gave kakashi who was now getting ready to attack him and the female ninja.

"kakashi-baka is coming this way what are you going to do?"sasuke said as she saw her teacher and glanced at naruto who had seen him "easy naruto-samma will kill him like he did killed those thugs right master?" she asked looking at him who was now grining a wide smile that promised a sadistic and cruel death for the poor sensei. when they were face to face naruto's smile was cruel and just plain evil kakashi looked at him and then sasuke who looked at him in hatred yugito looked at them both but didn't say anything "thank you gaki for turning her in and saving my student" naruto rose an eyebrow "turning who in?" he asked playing with is stupid sensei. "the female ninja who had assulted my student now hand her over" he ordered him. naruto smiled "no" he simply said.

kakashi glared at him "im a ninja im ordering you to hand her over so that she may be punished by konaha" he said as he tried to get to her he stopped looking into the boys eyes he gulped he even stepped backwards in fear. "she is mine and mine alone impudent fool you have no right to take her from me for your punishment for leaving me and sasuke i... makai ryouken no naruto command you to suffer in in your memories... FOREVER!" the last word he had shouted kakashi then felt a pull like no other...

**kakashi's mindscape**

**...**

he saw them all... rin, obito, minato-sensei and his father they all looked at him in dissapointment. "you failed us kakashi" obito said as he glared at him. "n-no i didn't i tried to keep the uchiha safe!" kakashi said looking at obito when rin laughed "uchiha? no... you failed us and your team arn't you the one who prized teamwork above all? well i didn't see any of that teamwork you boasted about" she said. minato shook his head. "your weak kakashi i thought you knew better than to abandon your teammates when they needed you the most." minato said as he looked at him in shame. his father merely looked at him. "why? hasn't death taught you anything? foolish boy like me you are better off dead" he said as he took out a blade and walked closer to his son.

"NO! please father sensei rin-chan obito! please give me another chance! i'll do better i'll do anything!" he screamed in pain as his father's blade had dug its self into his sharingan eye. "you dont deserve the life i gave you" he heard his father say "you dont dont deserve my friendship" he heard obito say as obito had plunged a dagger into his other eye. "you dont deserve my love" he heard rin say as she stabbed him in the heart he kept sceaming in pain screaming...screaming... and more screaming "you cant escape you will rot here forever"minato said as he watched him suffer.

**reality**

**...**

naruto smiled at his work as kakashi twist and turned screaming in imaginary pain. he saw ino in the corner of his eye looking at him switching back and forth with kakashi. "what did you to him?" she asked as her teammate mumbled something on the lines of "trublesome" which she respectfully hit him in the head causing him to groan in pain where as their big boned partner just chuckled and went back to eating a bag of chips. asuma nodded "what did you do?" he asked.

naruto looked at them "i pratically killed him i will never wake up... even if he did he would never be the same again" naruto said as he looked at kakashi and laughed as he saw his pulse quiken and and then stopped "see? wasn't that fun? i invaded his mind forced him to see the people he admired most and turned them aginst him i had him die from inside" he explained. ino was shocked he pratically messed his mind up so bad that he couldn't survive she looked at him and gasped "n-naruto?" she said choking alittle he smiled alittle "yes ino-chan?" he said looking at her "a-are you really him?" she asked him while shikamaru choiji and asuma looked shocked "yes i am and this is my pet nibi-chan and she belongs to me and me alone" he said as she gave a low bow guessing that was her new name "nice to meet you all" she said with a small smile.

ino looked at her and smiled "nice to meet you im ino and this is shikamaru choiji and asuma-sensei" she said being thankful that she wasn't after her sasuke-kun who hadn't said anything since they met up.

sasuke was in deep thought "why did he do that? why? he could've told him and get me back from all those insults i gave him over the years...so why?" she asked herself not noticing ino trying to get her attention "sasuke-kun!" said waving her hand in front of sasuke's eyes causing her to blink and look up "what is it ino?" she said in her emo avanger tone which she hated "we're all leaving now going to a hotel are you coming or not?" she asked as she looked away from the now late kakashi hatake which was being burned by naruto's flames sasuke nodded as they both left heading for the hotel...

...

well what cha think? i was going to put a lemon at the end but... i just couldn't fit it and how should kyuubi get her body? any ideas? also the death of kakashi belongs to darkelete64 as it was his idea to have him be killed by obito rin minato i just added his father to it


	3. Chapter 3

i like to say sorry every one who was waiting for this next chapter and to darkelite24 hehehe I up dated that chapter three o clock in the morning and was tired so anyways here is the next chapter...

also I'm working something up for a Naruto/tales of symphonia x over also a Harry potter fanfic as well and a Harry potter challenge for those who want to do it just pm me

_that night... in Naruto's hotel room_

Naruto walked slowly in circles. his eyes shined in the darkness if people saw him they would've had nightmares for the rest of their lives. he was thinking now that he had alot of power what would he do? where would he go? what were his limits? the only answer was...none he couldn't find any answer to his power but he soon relized that he no longer cared HELL there was a lot he no longer cared about but one thing stayed the same his ambition to be the best for get being the hokage he would be a god! "no... i mustn't get bigheaded and pompous even gods were defeated by men and i will do my best to be the one who will help not destroy..." Naruto said finally. as he heard his door creek open.

"hello Ino may i ask why you are here?" he asked curiously as he turned around. ino gulped taking a step back wondering if this was a very bad idea now. "I... i want to say I'm sorry..." she said looking down in shame. Naruto confused rose an eyebrow "why you've never done any wrong to me" he said now looking at her with concern. "i know and that's why I'm sorry I've never done anything to you but i never tried to help you either... i remember when we pretty close back when we were little..." Ino said unable to finish her sentence causing Naruto

to smile as he walked up to her lifting her face by her chin.

"Ino I forgave you along time ago I'm glad you never tried to help me you would've gotten hurt or worse dead" Naruto said looking at his fellow blond. "still... today you reminded why I became a ninja today you reawakened my spirit so as an old friend will you teach what you did to kakashi?" she asked looking at him in hope. Naruto smirked and nodded "sure but not now its late and I'm pretty tired" Naruto said smiling as he saw her eyes lit up in happiness. "okay Naruto-kun thank you" she said as she left causing him to chuckle "what to do with sasuke?" he asked himself as he gently fell asleep on his bed…..

Well here it is sorry about the length right now I'm lacking inspiration so yeah it'll get better hopefully


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is the next jigoku ryoken ehehehehe ummmm im not sure weather or not to let him be bad or good so let me know what you want k?

Evil Naruto or good Naruto?

Also I really want to write a Naruto/overlord cross over to ive beaten both games so I might try that one to as all of you have noticed I deleted most of my stories well they weren't all that good in my opinion so I've taken them back to the drawing board the one that will mostly be back his code fox so yeah well here is the next chapter

Also I will have short chapters until I find my writing spirit so they will mostly end up being two in half pages long three if I work harder

Naruto and co's travel back to their village was uneventful….kami I would love to have said that but I can't I would be lying Naruto and Asuma were thinking of ways to tell the old man how two of their members died while Naruto's were getting more and more ridiculous "there's no way that my old man would believe that a girl wielding a scythe that could become a sharp toothed white haired boy killed them cause they were evil incarnate" Asuma said while Naruto was holding his head where Asuma hit him. "even though you have new powers your still a baka." Asuma said shaking his head. While Naruto just stuck out his tongue

While Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sasuke and Nibi were in the middle of their conversation….Wait again let me correct my self Nibi was keeping an eye on Sasuke asking him (her) random and very weird questions the kind that parents would ask Sasuke was sweating and tried his (her) best to not give in and ignore the pet nekomata while Ino was yelling at Shikamaru to hurry up it didn't help that Chouji was smiling and kept eating as he watched his two friends bicker and argue

Naruto sighed he was bored so he thought for a while and smirked as he shut his eyes opening them to be empty and hollow…..

_Mindscape_

Kyubi or her real name Tsuki sat on a bed. her master's mindscape had changed to that of the inside of a castle since he became the very first makai ryoken since a very long time she wanted to be on his side not wanting to make the same mistakes as the old biju did so she did the smart thing and joined him as did Nibi shame she had to go…. She was a minx wondering about Nibi made her think about Ichibi she giggled as she remember that she trained her the point that she lost her mind she was the ONLY being who could control her just the way she trained her she giggled more perversely hoping in time that her master could train her she giggled again as her tails swayed with her thoughts of being master's concubine, toy, pet "hmmmm I like the sound of that… pet…" she giggled more as her mind went straight into the gutter Naruto had to bite back the nose bleed so he smirked "wow if you to be trained all you had to do was ask" he said as he wraped his arms around her waist the next sound was her going eeeeep! Tsuki's face was blushed red "M-master!" she yelled shocked "I-I didn't hear you enter" Naruto chuckled as he continued to hold her "sorry my darling aka-tenshi I was just wondering how you were doing I missed you" Tsuki blushed "b-but you saw me yesterday" she said now relaxing in her master's arms laying her head on his chest.

Naruto nodded "true but you've been with my entire life so I wanted to get to know you" he said as Tsuki smiled and nodded as she began to tell her life from her childhood to her becoming Kyubi to training Ichibi into her personal play toy to finally being sealed inside him she was almost done when some one from the outside tried to get Naruto's attention so with a heavy heart he left even going as far to kissing Tsuki on her cheek causing the kitsune to blush and moan slightly. Naruto chuckled as he disappeared.

_Mindscape ends_

Naruto blinked seeing it was Ino who was calling him "what's with you?" she asked her old friend to which Naruto grinned "sorry I dazed out" Naruto said smiling. Tsuki snorted at this. "well I was going to ask you when you were going to teach me that jutsu" she asked Naruto thought "well how about this weekend?" he asked Ino smiled and nodded "sure" he said smirking.

They made it back with out trouble Asuma sent them all home to rest and he went to tell his father that they accomplished the mission with some difficulties that he would see tomorrow.

Well here it his hope you like it


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I got one for evil Naruto and don't worry hinata will be in soon I promise besides she will be like she is in canon but slowly or quickly she will be become more ooc because well read my other story and you'll know what she will become

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

It was weeks before Sarutobi called in Naruto and Sasuke and their new partner Hanabi a hyuuga also Hinata's little sister she was eleven she wore standard hyuuga robes she like Tsuki had begun to developed early already a busty c- cup and slim curves. Her ass was round and heart shaped barely noticeable since she wore baggy hyuuga robes. Sarutobi sighed as he went over what Naruto had told him what happened to Kakashi and Sakura in his mind so he had to let some one graduate early and assign a sensei one who didn't want to one Anko mitarashi. Homi haruno had called for Naruto's death resulting Naruto to show her one of his new powers the same jutsu he used on Kakashi.

Naruto looked at his new team mate and grinned she was cold and aloof but like her sister she was easily flustered and very fun to embarrass her making her stutter and watching her face grow red.

Hanabi looked on listening to Anko doing her best to ignore her silver eyed team mate and failing badly he kept on making stupid and silly faces at her stretching his face out to ridiculous and impossible measurements behind their sensei's back her face grew as she attempted to keep her face straight and stoic like her father's but again she was failing her laughter was so close to break out and minute as she heard her sensei say something about back up and wave country.

Hinata was having a bad day thanks to Kiba she and her team got their first c rank mission but as they started it they soon realized it was at least s rank and was attacked by Zabuza the demon of the hidden mist her sensei had gone all out causing chakra exhaustion and a few days ago she heard from a konah message bird that back up would be arriving some time today and that's who she was waiting for she wondered who did they send? Would it be more jonin? Or would it be Naruto-kuns team? "Naruto-kun….." she thought sadly

It was then she saw her team's back up Anko and three others and one of them she knew all to well her sister Hanabi and then it was Sasuke…but the last person he took her breath away literally she began to choke air couldn't reach her lungs as he got closer she could see him better he had black hair that fell to the end of his neck dark whisker like marks on his cheeks but it was his eyes such a beautiful shade of silver she thought time had stopped he wore a black open jacket red under shirt and black pants with orange fire on their sides. who was he? She thought as her vision began to fade…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Well here it his hope you like it


	6. Chapter 6

To animefanbren yeah Im hoping that it will be funny

When Hinata came to she blinked as she looked around in shock until she heard some one snicker she turned to see her sister with her own leaf head band around her neck like she herself wore it. "so big sister I hope you enjoyed your little fainting spell. My silver eyed team mate had to carry you bridal style" Hanabi said looking at her sister grinning. "the look on your face was priceless like the time you saw Naruto shirtless in the training ground but worse this time. I thought you had your eyes on him? Not my team mate" Hanabi said teasingly.

Hinata blushed redder as she remembered her sister's silver eyed team mate and then looked sad cause she thought she was betraying Naruto. "I-I, s-sorry imoto I-I don't know w-what g-got into m-me.." she stuttered out as she got up " I n-need to apologize to your team mate…"

Hanabi nodded as she watched her sister leave the room before she cracked up laughing "may be Gin-kun has rubbed off of me" Hanabi said to herself using her nickname for Naruto.

Naruto was talking to Tsuki when Kiba had walked up to him Naruto raised an eye brow "what do you want inuzuka-san?" Naruto asked politely. Kiba glared at him "hey brat stay away from Hinata she already likes some one" Kiba said talking to said crush. Naruto nodded "of course but out of curiosity who is that she likes?" Naruto asked

Kiba looked at him and said "our dead last uzumaki Naruto I gave up on gaining her heart no matter what I did she would always look at him… even though he is an idiot but…. He is a good friend and I hope he figures it out oh by the what's your name?" Kiba asked.

Naruto snickered "I am -" he was interrupted by Sasuke "HEY NARUTO! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND SPAR WITH ME!" Sasuke shouted Naruto smiled like a fox plans running through his head Tsuki laughing and blushing with each second, and walked away not seeing Kiba's frightened look "oh shit….. Hinata is going to kill me….." he said as he gulped as he realized that he just told Hinata's crush of Naruto to Naruto himself….

Anko and Kurenai sat in side Kurenai sipping on tea while Anko had watered down sake. "I feel sorry for Hanabi being around two _men_." Kurenai said as she eyed said being as she walked up to Sasuke and Naruto then a few seconds later they began disappeared only appearing every few seconds while they spared together. Anko sighed looking at her best friend "oh please Nai-chan their really not that bad well Naruto is a baka some times but he makes us laugh even the emo Sasuke has lightened up since I've been teaching him" she told her friend to which Kurenai snorted at as she eyed the silver eyed teen "still that boy… isn't that him?" she asked "I thought he had blond hair with blue eyes" she said confused.

Anko laughed a little.

"yeah he did but on the last mission he was on awakened his bloodline or so he tells me but he's still cute" she said smiling as Kurenai rolled her eyes at her friend. "besides I thank Hanabi likes him despite the way he acts but doesn't act on those feelings as such a hyuuga would never be with a commoner like him were her exact words." Anko explained smiling. "so…your trying to play match maker?" Kurenai asked with a raised eye brow. Anko shrugged "I guess so but he'll need more than one cause the cra"

Kurenai let out a small growl she hated that law forcing women to give children just so some bloodline don't get away from their grasp. Kurenai shook her head "I feel sorry for the girls that he forces to merry him" she said sadly. Anko just looked at Kurenai like she grew a second head "you know one of the council members told him that he had to merry any girl they gave him wanna know what happened him? Anko asked. Kurenai nodded her head slowly. Anko said one word "dead" Kurenai looked at her owlishly as Anko nodded her head "its true Naruto told him that he would never force some one to carry his child he would never force any girl to merry him and then he killed him" Anko explained. As Kurenai was visibly shocked but nore shocked when Kiba walked into the where they were shaking in fear "what's wrong?" she asked her student Kiba gulped "I told her secret to the secret…" Kiba said as he sat down causing Kurenai to look as frightened as her student.

Kurenai could only say two words "oh… shit…."

Anko busted out laughing "gaki your dead if she finds out that you told Naruto of her crush on him" kiba nodded slowly as Hinata walked down stairs looking around she saw nothing any different except Kiba was shaking…. "I-is something w-w-w-wrong k-Kiba-nii-san?" she asked making Kiba jump "y-yeah every things fine j-just resting that's all Hinata" he said smiling Hinata nodded "ano anko-san where is your silver eyed student?" Hinata asked "I need t-to apologize t-to him"

Anko nodded laughing her ass off in side her head "he's outside sparing with Sasuke" she said while looking at Kiba's shit scared face as she walks out side….

CC

Hey I have a problem where/how can I let Sasuke be her true fem self? I was hoping some time during the wave mission any ideas?

Also really should Naruto be evil? I have one for evil Naruto


End file.
